En Mis Horas de Oscuridad
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: ¿Que pasaba por la mente de Logan durante el coma? situado dentro del fic BTR: ¿Love Story? ONE SHOT CORTO


__Hola a todos! Si se que hme he ausentado por mucho tiempo, ademas de que prometi una secuela de mi ultimo fic, bueno pues estoy trabajando en eso.

Este ya lo tenia escrito en trozos, pues pensaba ¿que era lo que pensaba Logan mientras estuvo en coma? bueno pues aqui lo sabran, esta situado dentro de la historia BTR ¿Love Story? Cuando James y Logan tiene el accidente y Logie queda en coma en el hospital.

Por favor me gustaria que dejaran su opinion, para nosotros los escritores es como un incentivo para seguir escribiendo.

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, por mas que yo lo desee.

Aclaraciones:

_Pensamientos de Logan_

-Dialogos normales-

* * *

-POV LOGAN-

**EN MIS HORAS DE OSCURIDAD**

_Comienzo a despertar… comienzo a sentir, algo aturdido me encuentro recostado sobre una cama pequeña, muy incomoda, mi cuerpo lo siento completamente entumido… pasan los segundos, siento los rayos de sol sobre mi rostro; intento abrir los ojos pero no puedo, algo me impide moverme; entonces me aturde un tremendo dolor en todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo uno que taladra mi cabeza con fiereza, también siento frio… mucho frio. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? ¿Por qué?... Percibo le ambiente lleno de humedad y el aroma característico del alcohol… tengo algo cubriendo mi nariz y mi boca con un tubo que se hunde en mi garganta impulsando mis pulmones para respirar, algo enterrado en mi muñeca izquierda, no es doloroso mas si molesto; y además escucho un sonido extraño, como los de las maquinas que marcan el pulso en los hospitales… ¿estoy en un hospital? ¿Por qué? solo recuerdo la lluvia, un estruendo, gritos y después nada… no comprendo ¿Qué esta sucediendo?... escucho los pasos de dos personas acercarse y el sonido de una puerta abrirse._

-¿Cómo lo ve doctor?- _Pregunto una voz de mujer, no la reconozco_

-Muy mal, recibió de lleno el impacto, de hecho es un milagro que no haya muerto al instante, dígame enfermera ¿Ya aviso a los familiares?-

_¿Doctor? ¿Enfermera? Entonces si estoy en un hospital, ¿pero por que?_

-Solo tiene a su madre que tardara un poco el llegar debido a que esta de viaje, solo sus amigos que en ese momento iban con el y uno de ellos también recibió el impacto del accidente-

-Por suerte ese chico solo recibió menores, nada de gravedad, podría decirse que este joven se llevo la peor parte, en fin veamos como evoluciona al tratamiento, por favor este al pendiente de este muchacho, cualquier cosa avíseme de inmediato, debo atender una llamada del manager de su banda-

-Si doctor-

_Escucho como el doctor se va, la enfermera se queda un poco mas, pone su mano en mi frente. Esta fría. La retira y después escucho sus pasos dejándome nuevamente solo… ¿Gustavo llamo? ¿Seria para preguntar sobre mi estado?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde están los demás, James, Kendall y Carlos?... un momento… ahora recuerdo… recuerdo perfectamente esa noche… el partido de hockey con mis amigos… la libreta de Carlos… la discusión que tuvimos… la tormenta… James… ¡Oh por dios!... ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? ¿Qué paso con James?... oh no… algo malo sucedió y yo no puedo moverme… maldición debo despertar… pero no puedo… cada vez siento menos mi cuerpo como si me despegara poco a poco de el… que irónico. De niño soñaba que trabajaría en un hospital salvando vidas… y ahora parece que la perderé antes de que pueda salvar una sola…_

_Horas, minutos, segundos, no se cuanto tiempo a transcurrido exactamente, solo escucho el incesante sonido de la maquina que marca mi pulso cada vez mas lento, mas pausado. El frio se hace cada vez mas intenso… me siento solo, completamente solo… me llenan de nuevo los sentimientos de cuando era solo un niño… mi madre, mi hermano… mi padre. Madre lo siento pero no puedo seguir, mi corazón ya no soporta la culpa, el dolor, el remordimiento por lo sucedido años atrás… por mi culpa perdiste tu vida y le quite la oportunidad de vivir a mi hermanito… cuanto lo siento… la culpa me invade cada vez mas aplastándome, asesinándome… comienzo a deslizarme cada vez mas hacia lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, de la soledad. Donde siempre estaré, mi hogar…_

_El frio me invade al igual que el dolor punzante en mi cabeza y en uno de mis costados, escucho risas a través de la ventana, parece como si hubiera un parque cercano, los rayos de luz disminuyen hasta extinguirse por completo, ya es de noche, una noche con luna intensa, pues siento sus rayos en mi cara, como quisiera poder despertar, poder ver de nuevo a mis amigos… los extraño tanto… de pronto escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse suavemente y unos pasos, alguien ha entrado, creo que es un medico, pero viene acompañado, alcanzo a distinguir un sollozo, ¿Quién se encuentra aquí?._

-Los dejare solos, con su permiso- _Menciono el doctor con voz sombría y escucho sus pasos al volverse cerrando la puerta dejándome solo con los visitantes_

_Luego de que la puerta se cerrara con suavidad escucha tres pares de pasos que se acercan hacia mí, con paso lento uno de ellos se acerca más y toma mi mano derecha con las suyas, unas manos cálidas, suaves y tersas debido a la gran cantidad de cremas… manos que solo le pueden pertenecer a James…_

-Logie… vamos amigo tienes que despertar, tienes que recuperarte, somos muchos los que te esperamos- _James, me alegra tanto que estés bien…_

-Así es- _ese solo puede ser Carlos_ –Además nosotros también te necesitamos Logie, eres una parte importante de nosotros- _Oh hermanito_

-Claro- _Continuo_ _mi segundo hermano pero no menos importante Kendall_ –Escúchanos Logan, escucha a la gente, gente que espera por ti, gente de todo el país que te quiere, no te des por vencido, aun nos tienes a nosotros, si cometimos un grave error, pero no queremos perderte-

_Chicos, como quisiera despertar para poder decirles que todo en realidad fue culpa mía; fui yo quien salió corriendo en medio de la lluvia, quien no quiso escuchar explicación alguna; lo lamento amigos en verdad lo siento… en ese momento una lagrima resbala por una de mis mejillas, alguien me la retira con suma ternura…_

-No llores amigo, nosotros somos tu familia, no lo olvides-

_Familia… esa palabra hace eco en mi mente una y otra vez… la oscuridad comienza a inundarme de nuevo ya no quiero luchar, dejo que con su abrazo me deslice hacia lo mas profundo, lo mas oscuro, hacia donde habitan los fantasmas de mi pasado…_

_Me encuentro tirado en medio del pasto, me levanto con dificultad a la vez que siento un dolor tremendo en la cabeza, creo que alguien me ha golpeado; la brisa fresca de invierno acaricia mi cara devolviéndome la conciencia… levanto la vista aun algo aturdido, es de noche, delante de mi se alzan los arboles de algo parecido a un bosque silencioso y fúnebre, leve neblina se eleva del suelo dándole un aspecto de película de terror como las que le encantaban a Carlos, el aire frio eriza mi pálida piel a la vez que siento el ambiente cargado sobre todo de angustia… algo sucede… escucho gritos de una mujer… decidido me dirijo hacia el origen de todos esos gritos lastimeros que inundan el aire; mi corazón se comprime al intentar reconocer esa voz… esa voz que hace años me sonaba tan dulce…_

_Mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas al escuchar un nuevo grito, esta vez mas quedo; desesperado corro entre la espesura del bosque, atravieso de un solo salto la ultima barrera de arbustos antes de llegar al claro… lo que vi me dejo completamente helado. _

_Delante de mi se alzaba una imagen que no había olvidado, sin duda jamás la podría olvidar… una pequeña casa se alzaba a unos diez metros de mi, la lluvia había comenzado a caer. Los relámpagos iluminaban momentáneamente el lugar, el que había sido mi hogar tantos años atrás, ahora la veía en ruinas: con las paredes carcomidas, vidrios rotos y algunos en el suelo ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?... un nuevo sollozo se escucha…_

_-… por favor no lo hagas, es nuestro hijo, son nuestros hijos-_

_-No…-_

_Escuche un golpe sordo, mi corazón se encogió al escucharlo y con temor me acerco al origen del ruido, al darle la vuelta a la casa los vi… un hombre corpulento sujetaba un garrote manchado en sangre y en el suelo una mujer con el vientre abultado, estaba tendida, pálida, sin vida. El hombre al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho retrocedió un paso y otro, con la luz de los relámpagos y el estruendo de los truenos se interno en el bosque, aterrado, molesto, triste. _

_Yo corro hacia donde esta ella, la lluvia comienza a caer mas fuerte, retiro con delicadeza los cabellos negros de su rostro… mi corazón se detiene por unos instantes al darme cuenta de que es ella… la mujer mas importante de mi vida, de piel tan pálida como la mía, cabello largo y muy negro, al igual que sus ojos, ella quien me había dado la vida y quien se había sacrificado por mi. Nuevas gotas cayeron al suelo, pero estas no provenían del cielo, si no de mis ojos. Me aferre a ella hundiendo mi rostro en su sedoso cabello negro abrazándola como si de ello dependiera mi vida soltando las lágrimas guardadas durante tantos años._

_-Madre lo siento, en verdad lo lamento; fue mi culpa que perdieras tu vida…- comencé a acariciarle el cabello a la vez que la lluvia nos cubría a ambos con su manto helado –perdóname por no ser un buen hijo, por no defenderte a ti y a mi hermanito… lo lamento… fue mi culpa… siempre será mi culpa…-_

_Entonces llore, deje salir toda mi ira, mi dolor, mi rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiera sucedido? ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?... sin obtener respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas seguí llorando con mi madre en mis brazos, a cada segundo mas pálida y mas helada, un cuerpo inerte al que me negaba soltar, no me importaba que la lluvia y el aire me congelaran, ya nada importaba, nada me importaba…_

-Te amo Logan-

_¿Pero que?_

-Por favor despierta…-

_¿De donde proviene esa voz?_

-Por favor…-

_¿James?_

-Te necesitamos… te necesito…-

_James, amigos… quiero regresar con ustedes a Palm Woods, a continuar siendo Big Time Rush, a cantar frente a miles de personas como siempre lo hemos hecho; volver a tener las grandes aventuras, salir de vacaciones, competir en el congelamiento de cerebros, ayudarles con las tareas… como quisiera volver… pero no puedo… mi alma rota me lo impide, mi corazón muerto, mi vida se fue con aquella mujer que me la otorgo, todo se ha ido se ha desvanecido… por favor perdónenme…_

_-Te necesitamos… te necesito…-_

_-te necesitamos… te necesito…-_

_-te necesitamos… te necesito…-_

_Miro mis manos vacías, el cuerpo inerte de mi madre ha desaparecido, sin saber exactamente como me levanto sin dejar de ver mis manos cubiertas de sangre, escucho… una melodía… una canción que me atrae de nuevo al bosque… ¿A dónde iré? No tengo la menor idea, no se que me deparara el destino, si vago en este lugar para siempre o regreso con mis amigos, mi familia, no importa, solo camino siguiendo esa voz… voz que conozco muy bien… continuo hasta el final de mi existir o quiza el inicio..._

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que tal quedo?

Por favor no olviden dejar algun comentario. Sigo trabajando en la secuela y estará mucho mas interesante que la primera historia ¡Lo prometo!

Gracias por leer.

¡Que viva el Big Time rush en español!

:)


End file.
